I will be chained
by NeverendingDarkness
Summary: The koorime, not so innocnet. The slaves, not so happy. The Rei kai Tantei, not so lucky. When the rei kai tantei are dragged into a dispute between the korrime and thier revolting slaves. Rated M for later chapters
1. prologue: catch me if you can

k, all redone and all grammerfied thankx to my wonderful beta tyco662

Sorry I suck at summaries, but if you read the summaries on this site most people say that, so I guess I'm a sheep. Baa and to prove that I'm going to tell you this is my first story (it is) and ask you to please be nice, and to review.

diclaimer: I own nothing as awsome as yu yu hakusho...unfourtunately... 

Prolougue: Catch me if you can

The dark forest repelled sight as bug spray does mosquitoes. The smell of damp bark and leaves assaulted the senses, befuddling the mind and perfuming the air with their stench of death and decay. Standing before a village on the edge of the forest was a dark haired girl, standing at only about 4'5". She was in her late teens, her age betrayed by her figure, which was quite developed. Her jet-black hair fell to her knees, even though it was tied in a high ponytail by a leather thong and bone. Shining like the feathers of the raven in the moonlight, she allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

"Did you notify the 'authorities' yet?" She sent the telepathic message soaring upward into the clear night sky.

After a moment, the reply came. "Yes, they will be there shortly."

'Good, very good,' she mused silently to herself, thinking of destruction that they would find. A pity all these innocent people had to die, but it was for a greater cause. These people would have probably amounted to nothing in their lives, so they might as well do something in death.

'Better make a show of running when they come,' she quickly decided. Turning, her coal black eyes looked at her handy work one more time before she took off into the night on a fake chase that she planned to lose.

She really had done a nice job; the once peaceful farming town wouldn't be able to be used for years, even if those stupid superstitious demons ever wanted to return here. The houses were all burned, most nearly to the ground. The chimneys now lay in scattered pieces along the ground with only their smoke stains to show that they ever made a funnel for the waste of a blazing fire. Oh and the people…her best work was always in the people; they were her canvas, her medium for her knife. The corpses sang as she carved her masterpiece…the rapture of a finished work. Many of the people were stabbed unless necessary; she never cut a person's neck. Your head held everything you knew, and to disconnect that from your body bordered on a sin. The ground would certainly remain saturated in blood for years; only blood- sucking plants would grow there, making a virtual forest of doom. Yes, this was one of her better works. It was a pity that no one else would see it that way.

The girl took off into the forest, jumping nimbly from branch to branch, just as the guards of the senior Lord of the Dead arrived. She paused every hundred yards to allow the guards time to catch up with their slow, stumbling pace. Veering sharply to the left, she heard the order that she had been waiting for, an order to surround her to capture her. Leading them straight into her trap, she threw several throwing knives into the darkness, hearing three cries of pain for each knife. She tossed two more into trees, purposely missing to hide her skill. The group was closing in as she headed towards a cliff that she could easily have climbed, as she had several times before. This time, however, she stayed holed up, as if she had nowhere to go. She threw several more knives, pretending to fear her capture. This cliff was one of the reasons that this village had been picked for the attack...It was easy to pretend that you were cornered here.

The squad of militarily dressed fighters, the top fighters (pets, more like) of the senior Lord of the Dead, closed in on her. As they got closer, she started throwing more misses then hits, trying to give the impression that she felt pressured. A flash lit the forest, and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly; that would ruin their night vision, and she did have to be dragged to the dungeon by them after all. The flash formed itself into a kai blast from one the squads' hands. Their aim was slightly off; to correct it, the girl leaned slightly to the left, helping the man get closer to his target. Feigning a knock out, she slumped to the ground.

As they secured her with slack knots and clumsily dragged her away, she reflected on the inept methods and abilities of the most elite fighting force that the senior Enma had to offer. She wondered how they had managed to survive kindergarten, never mind becoming one of the top forces in makai. Had everything decayed that much down here? It was a good thing that the Rei kai Tantei were more skilled, or this plan just might not work.

Closing her eyes, she decided to catch up on her sleep, since she wasn't supposed to be conscious anyway. The group walked off into the distance, talking of their mission that night. Their voices carried their captive off into a peaceful slumber as they discussed the funerals of those that she had killed.

k, that's the end of the first chapter...also if you hate Ron form HP as much as I do you'll want to read DramaAnne's 365 ways to kill a waesley, or if your an Inu-Yasha person then try Christmas madness by mustang'smistress, or something by lesalanna for pern fans...


	2. chapter one: The prince and the Pauper

k, the second chapter again grammerized by my wonderful beta tyco662 who kicks complete ass.

disclaimer: ya I think we all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho otherwise it would say my name on the cover...but alas it doesn't it says Yoshiro Togashi's so it's his and it looks like it's staying that way.

Chapter one: The Prince and the Pauper

A stone hallway led to a cell door made of wood. Slowly, a key turned in the lock, held by the steady hand of a blue-haired ferry girl, dressed in pink. A group of confident-looking youths stood behind her. The closest, dressed in green, with short black hair, had the air of confident immortality possessed by so many children, but the hard cold eyes of a veteran. He was talking to an overwhelmingly happy red-haired boy of about his age, sporting a blue but other wise exact copy of the other man's uniform. Standing behind them was a calm, collected, and dignified teen who was only slightly older then his companions. His mouth was slightly curved, as if ready to smile at the least provocation. His long silken hair complimented his startling green and gold eyes, which sparkled whenever he laughed. The last of the group, a small demon clothed in black, stood a few feet apart from the rest, as if to remain aloof. His manner was distant and unsociable, in great contrast to the others' open faces. His eyes, a bloody crimson in the dimly lit hallway, seemed to blaze like fiery ice. As the door creakingly swung forward, a girl was revealed.

As the girl stepped forward into the light, the three boys in the front gave a collective gasp. She had bloody cuts running down her arms, clearly visible because she had no sleeves, having used the fabric to stem the bleeding. Blood traveled unseen down her black clothes, forming a crimson pool underneath her path. The sound of the dripping blood echoed eerily in the stone chamber.

"Let's go," the demon said coolly.

"You are the Forbidden Child…the Prince of the Koorime," came the soft mellifluous voice of the girl standing before them. "This one never thought she would see you here." Approaching him, she got down onto one knee and bowed her head.

"You know me?" the prince questioned.

"We all know you, my liege," came the reply.

Slowly, smoothly, the captive glided down the hallway so gracefully that it was as though her feet did not even touch the ground. Remaining completely silent and apathetic, the captive girl proceeded down the hall followed by her 'escorts,' seemingly untouched or troubled by their glances.

"Koenma really needs to put in an escalator or something," panted the youth in blue. "Do the dungeons really need to be so far underground?"

"Of course they do, Kuwabara. That is one of the ways that they can insure that the dungeons properly fulfill their purpose...to be inescapable," the green-eyed youth calmly informed him.

"What, can't take it, Kuwabara?" the green-clothed boy laughed.

"Not fair! You and Kurama ganging up on me," the boy in blue pouted.

The door to the courtroom was large and heavy, with a brass knocker in the shape of a dragon. Curled in on itself, it resembled the Dragon of the darkness flame, only this one shone with inner light, not darkness. The metal so heavy that the ferry girl struggled under its weight until the youth, so full of confidence, stepped forward and lifted it for her, dropping it with a resounding bang. Walking through the door, they found themselves in a room with a huge podium, upon which sat a small toddler dressed in purple and magenta with a large hat bearing the name Koenma Jr. This was the legendary ruler of the spirit world, Lord Koenma. On the floor before him was an eight pointed star edged in gold, surrounded by black. There were light red stains on the floor, as if someone had tried to scrub away a sea of blood too many times to count.

"Ahem, well, suppose that we should get started here then. Well, let me see," Koenma looked down at his paper, "please state your name for the court."

"This one is called Jx-39." The girl replied. She stood in front of the star of Koenma, where he executed the demons that were found guilty. This knowledge did not trouble her at all: she knew he needed her to help them.

"Yes, well, I do need your real name, not just some nickname," the flustered Koenma said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"That is what the master calls this one," came the calm response.

"I should have known," came the grumbled response from the toddler ruler. "Shall we start then? Jx-39, you know the crimes that you have been accused of, and you know the evidence against you. How do you plead?"

"Guilty as Charged."

"Very well then. You should be sentenced with the maximum punishment for your crimes. You would be executed on the star on which you are presently standing, but because you have admitted your guilt, I shall lighten your sentence. I have a small job that you might be quite good at, if you will serve me, that is?" The child ruler looked as if he already knew what the answer would be.

"This one serves no one but the master," she said defiantly.

Completely unsurprised, Koenma sat back in his chair. "Very well then, you will serve as a guide. You will be required to fight only where and when you see fit against anyone you see fighting, excluding my spirit detectives. You will guide them on their next mission. Upon the successful completion of this mission, you will be free, your sentence served."

The girl nodded once, and she and her escorts turned to leave the courtroom. As she walked out the door, she murmured, "Yes, yes, I will be after this mission." A small smile, void of all humor, graced her lips before her apathetic mask returned once more.

Slowly walking down the hall, they reached the top of the curling stairs. Halfway down them, two figures stepped forward from the shadows at the bottom. With a smile, Yuusuke greeted his girlfriend and Kuwabara, his sister. The Rei kai Tantei had been gone for quite some time, training in Makai. A sharp buzzing, accompanied by the static hum of a loudspeaker, cut into the happy reunion.

'Rei kai Tantei, please report to Lord Koenma's office for your next assignment, and bring the prisoner with you.'

The sound abruptly cut off with a loud screech.

"Great, not a moment of peace," Yusuke grumbled, continuing to Koenma's office. The few words that were clear were something along the lines of stupid…mission…vacation…binky breath…and something that sound an awful lot like a suggestion against sexual intercourse with sheep.

"Glad that you could make it." ('Like we had a choice,' Yuusuke thought) "Your next mission will be to go look into a disturbance in Makai. Now, you will be going to the island of Koorime."

The group, excluding the prisoner, gasped and turned to look at the prince, who stood there calmly, waiting for the lord to continue. "There, you will look into some reports that we have received of some very foul activities, ranging from murder to slavery. We need to see if these accusations are true. You will need a guide if you wish to survive in Koorime, so I have arranged for you to have Jx-39 as your guide. She knows the terrain and can be an valuable asset to your mission."

all right that's the second one and once again for all anti-ron fans' dramaAnne's 365 ways to kill a weasly funny as hell, mustnag'smistress' Christmas madness  for those who perfer the eternal relationship problems of Kagome and Inuyasha, nad last but not least pern and phanto fans would like something by lesalanna.


	3. Chapter two, part one: there's no

here's the second half of chapter two and thankx again to my beta tyco662

disclaimer: I do not own starbucks, dell computers, microsoft, dunkin doughnuts, Inu-yasha, broderbund, hammond's, morrowind, paint shop pro, harry potter, sear's, a pair of pliers, The raven, yu yu hakusho, whiskey lullaby, the navel academy, solitare, tylenol -in any of it's various forms-, craker jacks, the pushcart wars, nor haagen daz

chpater two part one: spread your wings and fly

"How nice of Koenma to get us directly under the island. Of course, that doesn't help us much, since we can't fly, but what does he care?" Yusuke screamed at the sky, causing birds in the surrounding trees to soar screaming into the blue abyss in the exact direction he wanted to go: straight up.

"Calm down, Yusuke, getting worked up will do us no good. We'll just have to figure out a way to get up there. What about asking Jin? Perhaps he could take us up one at a time," Kurama suggested, trying to calm the fuming Yusuke.

"No, go. I lost contact with Jin months ago…Hey, what about you, Grandma? You got any idea were he is?" Yusuke asked, addressing an older fighter standing beside him.

"Why would I know where he is? I wouldn't even be here if I didn't want to protect my orb from the trouble you'll probably get yourself into...dimwit," the lady muttered, as the boy got a really annoyed look and ground his teeth some more.

"Well, she's no help. I guess we'll have to find another way." The teen sat down, obviously trying hard to think, as was evident from his painful concentrated face.

"Don't hurt yourself, Yusuke. It's getting late; perhaps we should find a place to camp for the night." A young girl bent down next to Yusuke, placing her hand gently on his forearm. Her straight brown hair, which fell to her shoulders, was worn loose. She was dressed in a blue skirt that ended at her knees and an unbuttoned blue vest over her loose pink shirt.

"Keiko's right; we should find somewhere to camp. It feels like it's going to rain," said a tall young woman from behind the first girl. The woman, wearing jeans and a loose yellow shirt, was calmly and off-handedly smoking a cigarette.

A search of the surrounding area revealed a cave that looked as if some travelers in the past had enlarged it from no more then an indent to a cave large enough to fit the traveling party. The group gathered into the cave and deposited their packs. Yuuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei headed off to find firewood before it was all soaked beyond use. The two ningen girls, Keiko and Shizuru, immediately set up house in the cave.

"You do realize that we won't be staying here long, right?" 39 asked in her usual monotone, as the girl named Keiko set out what must have been half of her kitchen.

"Oh, I know, I'm just setting out the essentials," she replied in a cheerful voice as she moved on to pull out all of her various make-up components.

Shaking her head, 39 moved to the back of the cave where she could see everything and still have her back to the wall. Some said paranoia was a bad thing, but she was still alive, so it must have had its good points. Slowly, the boys drifted back in with wood, and a fire was started.

Later that night, after they had all eaten and Keiko and Shizuru had both gone to bed, the Rei kai Tantei and Kuwabara all sat up talking quietly around the fire. 39 volunteered to go on guard duty, tired of having to listen to their idle talk.

"What do you think, Kurama?" came the questioning voice of Kuwabara.

"I don't think it's very plausible to get an airplane, Kuwabara; it's just not logical," the answering voice came.

"You're all thinking too much…there has to be an easier way to get up to that island. The Koorime leave the island once in a while and they aren't all thrown," drifted out Hiei's voice.

"I can't believe you're Yukina's brother and you didn't tell her all this time."

When Kuwabara had learned of the siblings, he had freaked, especially after the others had convinced him that they were not joking. He had become rather annoyed with the fact that Hiei wouldn't tell her.

Eventually, night faded into the multi-cream colored sky of the morning. The group met outside after a quiet breakfast and tried to decide on a course of action. Finally, they all agreed to split in to groups: Yuuske with Kuwabara; Shizuru, Keiko, and Genkai; and Hiei, Kurama, and 39.

The sun filtered through the dense trees, making the world swim in a sea of green and sky tinged with yellow. The forest breathed quietly, and a light breeze cooled the air. The flowers of summer were just starting to come out, and their palette was a beautiful mix of colors as diverse as those of fish.

"So, you're from this island, aren't you?" Kurama turned and addressed the girl walking beside him. She had gotten some new clothes, as her others were not fit to wear anymore. She was dressed in a black martial arts uniform not unlike that worn by Genkai. Over this, she had a green and brown cloak of varying shades that camouflaged perfectly with the surrounding landscape.

"I have been on the island."

"Then, you might know of how to get onto it then?" Kurama asked, thinking silently to himself, 'Iif she's not from the island then where is she from?'

"I was not suppose to leave; they will be looking for my return. I cannot get up the way that I usually would. They know of that route."

"Oh," a rather disappointed, but not altogether suppressed, Kurama said, walking along thoughtfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of chapter two... hope you enjoyed...and for all anti-ron fans there's always DramaAnne's 365 ways to kill a weasley, mustnag'smistress' Christmas madness for inu-yasha fans, and pern fans have lesalanna...


	4. chapter two: part two: spread your wings

second half of chapter two up and thankx again to my wonderful beta tyco662...

disclaimer: I do not own starbucks, dell computers, microsoft, dunkin doughnuts, Inu-yasha, broderbund, hammond's, morrowind, paint shop pro, harry potter, sear's, a pair of pliers, The raven, yu yu hakusho, whiskey lullaby, the navel academy, solitare, tylenol -in any of it's various forms-, craker jacks, the pushcart wars, nor haagen daz

chapter two part two: spread your wings and fly

"How nice of Koenma to get us directly under the island. Of course, that doesn't help us much, since we can't fly, but what does he care?" Yusuke screamed at the sky, causing birds in the surrounding trees to soar screaming into the blue abyss in the exact direction he wanted to go: straight up.

"Calm down, Yusuke, getting worked up will do us no good. We'll just have to figure out a way to get up there. What about asking Jin? Perhaps he could take us up one at a time," Kurama suggested, trying to calm the fuming Yusuke.

"No, go. I lost contact with Jin months ago…Hey, what about you, Grandma? You got any idea were he is?" Yusuke asked, addressing an older fighter standing beside him.

"Why would I know where he is? I wouldn't even be here if I didn't want to protect my orb from the trouble you'll probably get yourself into...dimwit," the lady muttered, as the boy got a really annoyed look and ground his teeth some more.

"Well, she's no help. I guess we'll have to find another way." The teen sat down, obviously trying hard to think, as was evident from his painful concentrated face.

"Don't hurt yourself, Yusuke. It's getting late; perhaps we should find a place to camp for the night." A young girl bent down next to Yusuke, placing her hand gently on his forearm. Her straight brown hair, which fell to her shoulders, was worn loose. She was dressed in a blue skirt that ended at her knees and an unbuttoned blue vest over her loose pink shirt.

"Keiko's right; we should find somewhere to camp. It feels like it's going to rain," said a tall young woman from behind the first girl. The woman, wearing jeans and a loose yellow shirt, was calmly and off-handedly smoking a cigarette.

A search of the surrounding area revealed a cave that looked as if some travelers in the past had enlarged it from no more then an indent to a cave large enough to fit the traveling party. The group gathered into the cave and deposited their packs. Yuuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei headed off to find firewood before it was all soaked beyond use. The two ningen girls, Keiko and Shizuru, immediately set up house in the cave.

"You do realize that we won't be staying here long, right?" 39 asked in her usual monotone, as the girl named Keiko set out what must have been half of her kitchen.

"Oh, I know, I'm just setting out the essentials," she replied in a cheerful voice as she moved on to pull out all of her various make-up components.

Shaking her head, 39 moved to the back of the cave where she could see everything and still have her back to the wall. Some said paranoia was a bad thing, but she was still alive, so it must have had its good points. Slowly, the boys drifted back in with wood, and a fire was started.

Later that night, after they had all eaten and Keiko and Shizuru had both gone to bed, the Rei kai Tantei and Kuwabara all sat up talking quietly around the fire. 39 volunteered to go on guard duty, tired of having to listen to their idle talk.

"What do you think, Kurama?" came the questioning voice of Kuwabara.

"I don't think it's very plausible to get an airplane, Kuwabara; it's just not logical," the answering voice came.

"You're all thinking too much…there has to be an easier way to get up to that island. The Koorime leave the island once in a while and they aren't all thrown," drifted out Hiei's voice.

"I can't believe you're Yukina's brother and you didn't tell her all this time."

When Kuwabara had learned of the siblings, he had freaked, especially after the others had convinced him that they were not joking. He had become rather annoyed with the fact that Hiei wouldn't tell her.

Eventually, night faded into the multi-cream colored sky of the morning. The group met outside after a quiet breakfast and tried to decide on a course of action. Finally, they all agreed to split in to groups: Yuuske with Kuwabara; Shizuru, Keiko, and Genkai; and Hiei, Kurama, and 39.

The sun filtered through the dense trees, making the world swim in a sea of green and sky tinged with yellow. The forest breathed quietly, and a light breeze cooled the air. The flowers of summer were just starting to come out, and their palette was a beautiful mix of colors as diverse as those of fish.

"So, you're from this island, aren't you?" Kurama turned and addressed the girl walking beside him. She had gotten some new clothes, as her others were not fit to wear anymore. She was dressed in a black martial arts uniform not unlike that worn by Genkai. Over this, she had a green and brown cloak of varying shades that camouflaged perfectly with the surrounding landscape.

"I have been on the island."

"Then, you might know of how to get onto it then?" Kurama asked, thinking silently to himself, 'Iif she's not from the island then where is she from?'

"I was not suppose to leave; they will be looking for my return. I cannot get up the way that I usually would. They know of that route."

"Oh," a rather disappointed, but not altogether suppressed, Kurama said, walking along thoughtfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's chapter two...and if you hate ron you have to read 365 ways to kill a weasley , or christmas madness by mustang'smistress for all inu-yasha fans...


	5. chapter three: singing in the rain

alright a new chapter...I went back and reposted all the other ones, after they were grammerfied by my beta: the awsome tyco662 and now I've finally got to a new one so yeah...

disclaimer: still don't own anything really awsome...oh wait I just got a seshomaru plushie that's awsome...but that's all so since yu yu hakusho isn't a seshomaru plushie and yet is awsome it is not in my possesion...

chapter three: singing in the rain

Snapping and crackling, the fire roared, aided by Hiei. The storm had sprung up suddenly while the groups were still out searching, so Kurama's plants formed a small to shield them. Kurama's group had found Yuuske and Kuwabara, but they were now all separated from Genkai, Keiko, and Shizuru.

"I can't believe that we're stuck out here in the rain with no food, and we don't know where the others are."

"Oh, shut up and stop complaining, Kuwabara, it's not becoming," a rather irritated Yuuske snapped.

"Becoming, a rather big word for you isn't it?" 39 snapped at him in return.

"I guess someone's on my side," Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"Of course! I don't approve of mocking those that aren't smart enough to even realize that they are being mocked," 39 casually replied to his comment.

"Hah! In your face urameshhhhh!" The realization that she was making fun of him hit Kuwabara head on. "Hey, wait a second! Are you talking about me? You short little..."

"I rest my case."

Kuwabara continued fuming as the rest of the tents occupants burst out in laughing; even Hiei smirked.

"Hah! I'm not the only one that sees the stupidity in that dumb ningen," he growled in the beginnings of a silence.

"Pretty hard to miss when he makes it that obvious," the girl replied nonchalantly before getting up and exiting the covering, walking out in to the distant growing rain. After a few minutes, when she did not return, the worried group sent out their fastest member to look for her. After all, they did still need her to find their way around Koorime. He, Hiei, couldn't help them and Yukina could not be contacted, which was starting to worry him.

'If that girl grew up on Makai, then perhaps she knew Yukina. She must have at one point, even if only for a few years. Maybe she knew where she was now?'

Coming to rest on a tree branch, he stopped to observe the girl, whose arms were outstretched spinning in a circle, her face turned to the sky with her eyes closed. She, for the first time since they had started their journey, was smiling a real smile of joy, not just a smirk.

'She looks pretty when she smiles...it's a pity she doesn't do it more.'

Jumping down from the tree branch onto the dry ground below, Hiei began to approach the girl, hesitating only a moment because of the water pouring from the wounded sky. When she began to emit a rather musical laugh, he finally walked over to her.

"Having fun?" the demon asked in his coldest voice.

The girl spun around with a slightly shocked expression before regarding him with a smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Lots," she replied with as much sarcasm she could manage.

"Oh that's just..." his last words lost in a shriek that sliced through the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok chapter three...I feel specail...3 is a fun number it looks like something no matter which way you turn it...and guess what else has a three in it...yup -those of you that have been paying attention the last couple of chapters will know...DramaAnne's 365 way's to kill a weasley , and you know what doesn't have a three but contains peppermint? right again -I should start bringing cookies to these pop quizes- Mustang'sMistress' Christmas Madness which has not only peppermint but inu-yasha, and lesalanna's stories contain no 3 or peppermints but are still awsome...


	6. Chapter four: call to the mothership

Haha and another one with legable grammer, all thankx to my awsome beta tyco622, your awsome !

disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho...or hagan daz...why don't I own hagan daz TT ! sobs uncontrolably

chapter four: call to the mothership

A high-pitched shriek sliced through the air, ripping apart the silence that the rain had coaxed out of everything it touched. 39 went paper-white, her eyes the size of basketballs, staring in terror in the direction that the scream had come from. Slowly, she regained her composure and her apathetic mask slipped back into place, but not before an intense look of sadness briefly occupied it.

'Getting sloppy, 39, someday you're going to slip if you keep showing what you feel so blankly,' she berated herself.

Fighting all the fear that had poured into her body as the shout had flowed out of its creator's mouth, 39 scrambled to make a link to her chief on the island that the Rei kai Tantei yearned to reach.

'What the hell? I thought no one was scheduled to be chained anytime soon! What is going on up there? Is there something I should know?' she asked in a calm, disgruntled voice that bordered on anger.

'Hopefully, they won't realize how much I'm freaking out right know...they may be on my side but to trust no one is to trust everyone equally, as the motto goes,' she thought to herself.

'I'm glad that you contacted us; we were just about to try and get in touch with you. Is this a secure line?' the voice sounded in her head.

'There's a telepath standing right next to me...but give me some credit I'm a little better than that this is coded,' she sent back telepathically.

'Very good, and we trust that you can handle yourself; that is why we choose you to go on this mission. The person that you heard was chained several minutes ago. They only arrived the other day to fill in your job. The powers found out that you were gone and we had to make up a story, so we told them that we sunk you. When you get back, don't let anyone know that you here.'

'Got it...Are you almost done up there? Can we come up yet?' 39 asked.

'Give us two more days,' the voice said, before the telepathic connection ended abruptly.

----

When he first heard the scream, Hiei thought that it had come from the rain darkened forest. Only after the echo had begun to die away did his sensitive ears pick up that it had actually come from the world in the clouds. That alone gave him an uncomfortable feeling, but the expression on 39's face only made it worse. The fear was...wrong; it looked foreign on her face. That was strange, as he had seen frightened looks from her before, in Koenma's office, when they were being briefed. Something about that island scared her…what could frighten a fighter like her? If something could be that bad perhaps they shouldn't take the girls with them on this one...not that he cared or anything.

A vague, fuzzy feeling tugged at the corner of his mind. His telepathic mind started to pick up static, then the words to an old ningen song that he had heard Kurama's mother listening to. -_I'm walking on sunshine_- Oddly enough, it seemed to be coming from the girl standing beside him. Was she a telepath? Who, or what, was she talking to? Something wasn't right. Then he heard them the calm voice of elders, the same faceless voices that haunted his dreams.

-_Flashback/Dream Sequence_-

_A much younger Hiei ran through the forest. The demons were following him. How could he possibly have been so sloppy as to allow them to see him…he really did need to concentrate better. The demons were gaining on him, but that was impossible: how could they suddenly fly...and why was he running from ogres? None of this made any sense. That was when the voices come slow low and soothing they whispered._

_'Child remembers your people.'_

_'Child returns to your people.'_

_'Child rebukes your people.'_

_'Child defies your people.'_

_'Child comes set us free.'_

_The faceless voices drifted out of the blurs of green around him. The ogres behind him disappeared, and the green and brown smudges faded to white as he floated alone with the disembodied thoughts as they pestered him to set them free and condemn those that he came from._

-End Flashback/Dream Sequence-

Hiei sat up, drenched in sweat. Looking around, he saw that he was once again on his usual tree branch in the woods. Again that dream had come. Always a different place with a different beginning, but always the white void that spoke would come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I love when people say read and review donwn here I mean you'd have to be and idiot to have not read the rest of the chapter if your reading this right? Ya ...haha sorry I find that to funny, let no one ever tell you a dry sense of humour is not amusing it is quite amusing to the one who contains it...and now to shamlessly pitch one of my favorite stories since we're talking about humor, 365 Ways to kill a weasley by dramaanne


End file.
